Inside RSYLUM
Inside RSYLUM (pronounced Inside Our-Sylum) is an action-adventure video game designed by George Alder, developed by ChemStudio and published by NINE100 Studios. It was released on May 25th, 2021 for the NCS Anima and Microsoft Windows. A port was released for the NCS Anima 2 on October 26th, 2021. It is a pseudo-open world game with elements of stealth, survival and horror, based in a "purgatory on earth" known by it's inhabitants as RSYLUM. The main character of the game is Max Farwood, who is trapped inside RSYLUM to act as a surveyor and explorer. RSYLUM is a corrupted form of Earth, combining a post-apocalyptic familiarity with confusing and otherworldly landmarks and architecture. Every month, inhabitants of RSYLUM are forced into a cannibalistic ritual involving fresh corpses, creating an economy of the dead managed by a group of people known as 'death porters'. Whilst not at it's core a survival horror game, there are elements of the genre in the game, with parts of the game being built around tense stealth and character weakness. However, a large portion of the game revolves around adventure and emergent gameplay, combining use of firearms and strange powers to create a combat and exploration system that is dynamic and allows for creativity. The weapons in the game are deliberately scattered throughout modern history to create a confusing atmosphere, with eras such as World War 2, the Civil War and modern warfare represented. Plot Characters *Max Farwood (Saoirse Ronan) - The protagonist of the game, Maxine "Max" Farwood is a 23-year old girl that is a surveyor of RSYLUM. As a surveyor, her role is explore and search for landmarks, cities and anomalies. She is a survivalist, possessing extensive knowledge of long-term outdoors living, scavenging, hunting and combat, skills she developed exclusively inside RSYLUM. Despite her age being known, she only remembers 4 years of RSYLUM, and has no knowledge of any family. The true start of the game begins with Max being 'fluxed' by a unnamed cult, leading her on a journey to uncover the conspiracy behind the cult and RSYLUM. *Zyna Czaja (Alicja Bachleda-Curuś) - A major supporting character in the game and a death porter, who transfers corpses between areas of RSYLUM. Involved in the same cult fluxing suffered by Max, she becomes her on-and-off companion during her travels, whilst still continuing her duties as a death porter. She has less experience travelling RSYLUM alone, often paired with a protective detail, causing her to some extent be under the protection of Max. *Harrington Cole (Christopher Judge) - The battle hardened leader of Eminex, a city settlement inside RSYLUM and the 'home' of Max. Harrington can be considered a mentor to Max, teaching her how to shoot, hunt and enact in close-quarters combat. Despite this, he has no real emotional attachment to her, incessantly sending her on surveys that eventually result in her getting caught by the fluxing cult. Harrington doesn't consider himself responsible for any of Max's near-death experiences, resulting in a hateful rift that echoes throughout Eminex. *Set Voss (Travis Willingham) - An RSYLUM renegade who roams the emptiness of the world as a mystery man-like figure who protects travellers from the fluxing cult. His appearances are random, sudden and often bordering on impossible, but he never acts as a malevolent forces towards anyone other than the cult. In the same way as the cult are thought of as a mythical force of evil, Set is thought of as superhero. *Dr. Nanette Juniper (Claudia Black) - A psychologist and surgeon who lives and works in a hospital-like bunker underneath Eminex. She is frequently visited by Max, to not only get help with injuries picked up on surveys but also the mental pressure and torment inflicted by the uncharted areas of RSYLUM. She is a strong advocate for a psychoactive, hallucinatory drug known as Nile, used as a coping mechanism for people that suffer from mental issues caused by the otherworldly aspects of RSYLUM. She is known for spreading the drug during the period of cannibalism, in a bid to get people through it easier. *The Blank Man (Benicio del Toro) - The faceless leader of a mysterious cult that enacts in 'fluxing', a partially supernatural practice that purportedly bends the genetics of the victims to become the perfect corpse once killed, which is meant to provide the eaters with greater power. For the majority of the game, he is simply a presence and voice, which is why his true name or even the name of his cult is unknown. He is somewhat of a boogeyman to the inhabitants of RSYLUM, spoken of as a sort of myth that is told to people venturing out of safety. *Richard Jericho (Adam Harrington) - A scientist of the supernatural and the creator of fluxing, who also enacts asphyxiative torture on the captives of the cult. In the creation of fluxing, Jericho became obsessed with perfection in the corpses he consumed, which led to his obsession with asphyxiation as a form of torture, as it did not result in any cuts or imperfections on the skin of the victims. He is not nearly as infamous as The Blank Man, although his name is known by a few of the RSYLUM inhabitants. *Annabelle Nolan (Courtney Ford) - A physically and mentally disable young girl who refuses to partake in the monthly cannibal rituals, which is slowly breaking her down to the point of having a decrepit body and the mind of a child. Despite this, she still holds on to her morals, and has an aptitude and obsession with art and tailoring. She creates unique patchwork jackets for Max, whom she considers her best friend. Annabelle lives in Eminex under the care of Nanette Juniper, and rarely leaves the hospital bunker. Development Trailers */Inside Trailer/ */Journey Trailer/ Category:900bv Category:ChemStudio Category:Action-adventure Category:RSYLUM (series)